Lost (sequel 'Rockabye')
by QueenHime
Summary: Oneshoot. Sequel dari 'Rockabye'. DLDR.


Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

 **Lost** (Sequel 'Rockabye')

.

I don't own any profits

.

Warning: OOC, typo's everywhere

.

You've been warned

.

Don't Like, Don't Read.

.

Enjoy

*

Untuk para reviewers yang meminta sequel dari 'Rockabye'.

*

"Sumimasen.." suara lembut itu terdengar seiring dengan terbukanya pintu ruangan tersebut. Suara langkah sepatu teredam oleh karpet mahal yang menghias apik lantai ruangan bernuansa kalem tersebut.

"Silakan kopinya, presdir." Gadis itu meletakkan kopi milik sang presdir setelah menggeser tumpukan map di sudut meja.

"Hn."

"Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu, presdir?" Gadis itu bertanya sambil memeluk nampan yang dibawanya.

"Tidak.." sang presdir yang merasa sedikit terusik mengangkat pandangannya dari berkas yang sedang dibaca ke arah si gadis pengantar kopi. Mengamati lekat gadis di depannnya. Kilasan masa lalu menghantam dirinya ketika oniksnya bertemu manik sehitam jelaga dihadapannya. Rasanya seperti tersambar shinkansen berulang kali.

"Hinata..." bisiknya lirih.

"Maaf, presdir mengatakan sesuatu?" Si gadis pengantar kopi bertanya sambil sedikit mencondongkan tubuh ke arah atasannya.

"Kau pegawai baru?"

"Y-ya. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, presdir?"

"Kau.." oniks tersebut melirik sekilas kearah name-tag yang digunakan si gadis pengantar kopi.

' _Hyuga Amaya_ '

"Kau seorang Hyuga?" Rambutnya sama.

"Y-ya." Bahkan cara bicaranya pun sama.

"Aku belum pernah melihat Hyuga bermata sepertimu."

"Aah.. I-ini warisan.. dari papa saya."

"Siapa?" tanyanya lirih.

"Maaf, presdir mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya teringat masa lalu." Lelaki yang berusia hampir setengah abad, namun masih terlihat bugar itu meletakkan berkas dan pena yang sedari tadi dipeganginya dan menyandarkan tubuh ke kursi kebesarannya, tanda kekuasannya.

"Presdir mengenal papa saya?" tanya gadis itu, penasaran.

"Siapa?"

"Umm.. Entahlah, saya juga tidak mengenal papa saya." Gadis itu tersenyum malu sambil menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi kata mama, papa bersurai sehitam langit malam dan matanya lebih gelap daripada kegelapan itu sendiri."

"Rambutku hitam, dan mataku juga hitam. Bahkan semua laki laki di keluargaku juga sama. Lebih spesifik lagi?" Baru kali ini sang presdir kita yang terhormat mau bersusah payah bicara panjang lebar kepada bawahannya seperti ini. Apalagi kepada Amaya, si gadis pengantar kopi. Kalau sahabat kuningnya mengetahui hal ini, dia jelas akan diledek habis habisan.

"Umm..." Amaya menggeleng. "Maaf, hanya itu yang saya tahu dari papa. Kami tidak pernah saling bertemu."

"Sudah meninggal?"

"Saya yakin belum. Kami hanya tidak pernah saling mengetahui eksistensi masing masing." Amaya menumpukan berat badannya di kaki kanan, pegal, padahal dia hanya memakai flatshoes. "A-ano, Uchiha-sama, apa ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?" ' _kakiku mulai pegal'_ tambahnya dalam hati.

"Ya, aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Apa yang bisa saya lakukan?"

"Pertama tama, panggil namaku."

"Ngg... Uchiha-sama?"

"?" sang presdir mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Sasuke-sama?"

"Baik."

"Ada lagi p-sasuke-sama?"

"Duduklah. Aku mau mengenang masa lalu."

Amaya tercengang, heran, namun dipaksakannya untuk duduk di kursi dihadapan sang presdir.

"Apa.."

"Hm?"

"Apa p-sasuke-sama mengenal mama saya?"

"Siapa?"

"Hyuga Hinata." Sasuke terlonjak, seperti dibangunkan dari tidur siang dengan disiram seember air es. Kenangan lama semakin membanjiri ingatannya.

Hinata.

 _Hinatanya_.

"Hinata?" tanyanya sendu sambil memegangi dada sebelah kirinya yang terasa nyeri, namun sensasinya menyenangkan, mengelitik ketika sebuah nama yang dirindukannya pada akhirnya didengarnya lagi.

"Ya. Apa anda mengenal.. P-SASUKE-SAMA." Amaya berteriak sembari berlari kearah Sasuke yang hampir merosot dari kursi kebesarannya sambil meremas dada sebelah kiri. Amaya yang panik memencet berulang kali tombol interkom yang terhubung ke ruangan asisten pribadi sang presdir.

"Sasuke-sama." Pintu ruangan terbuka dengan kasar sembari terdengar suara bariton dan langkah sepatu yang terburu buru.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Panggil ambulans! A-aku tidak tahu. Kami hanya berbincang sedikit kemudian presdir terlihat kesakitan kemudian.. Kemudian.. Po-pokoknya cepat panggil ambulans!" Teriak Amaya penuh kepanikan.

"Sedang dalam perjalanan nona.. Hyuga." Shikamaru, asisten pribadi sang presdir melirik nametag yang tersemat di dada Amaya setelah berhasil mengangkat dan memindahkan tubuh sang presdir keatas sofa. "Tenangkan dirimu, Hyuga-san. Sebentar lagi bantuan datang. Tidak akan ada yang menuntutmu, aku memperhatikan kalian sedari tadi melalui CCTV." Ekor mata Shikamaru melirik CCTV yang terpasang di beberapa sudut tersembunyi ruangan tersebut.

Brakk

Pintu ruangan dibuka dan terdengar derap langkah tergesa gesa beberapa orang pria berseragam putih yang kemudian mengangkat tubuh sang presdir keatas tandu dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Shikamaru menepuk pelan pundak Amaya dan berjalan keluar, mengikuti para petugas yang menggotong tubuh sang presdir. Amaya tidak tahu kenapa dirinya cemas setengah mati melihat atasannya kesakitan. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa pipinya basah oleh airmata. Yang dia tahu, dia hanya tidak siap untuk kehilangan, lagi.

*

Tiga hari Amaya tidak masuk kerja, padahal dia baru bekerja seminggu di perusahaan Sasuke. Setiap harinya dia berkomunikasi melalui pesan singkat dan telepon dengan Shikamaru mengenai keadaan Sasuke. Hari ini dia diberitahu bahwa Sasuke ingin bertemu. Gadis itu bersiap sambil menunggu dijemput oleh orang suruhan Shikamaru. Ketika suara klakson mobil terdengar, Amaya segera meraih tas kecilnya dan berlari keluar.

"Ittekimasu, mama." berhenti sebentar di pintu, dan mengunci pintu, kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah menunggunya.

*

Jadi disinilah Amaya sekarang, duduk disamping ranjang kamar rawat kelas VVIP Uchiha Sasuke. Terdiam sambil matanya menelusuri foto ditangannya. Nampak seperti seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam sepunggung yang dikuncir twintail, bermata oniks, sedang cemberut sambil menyeret sebuah boneka beruang besar. Amaya yakin itu bukan dirinya.

"Okaa-sanku terobsesi memiliki anak perempuan." Sasuke bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil memejamkan mata. "Dan aku adalah satu satunya korban dari obsesinya, karena baka aniki-ku selalu bersembunyi di belakang otou-san." Sasuke menerawang sambil tersenyum kecil. Amaya terkejut, tidak menyangka bahwa gadis kecil dalam foto yang sedang dia pegang adalah presdirnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Jangan terkejut. Okaa-sanku punya ratusan lagi yang seperti itu. Itu hanya salah satu yang berhasil kuselamatkan. Sisanya entah dimana."

"Ini.. begitu mirip.." jarinya menelusuri gambar gadis kecil itu.

"Dirimu. Ya. Selain warna rambutmu, aku seperti melihat diriku sendiri ketika muda, versi perempuan. Bukan suatu kebetulan kurasa?"

"..." Amaya hanya diam, tak mampu berkata kata. Otaknya memproses segala kemungkinan yang ada.

"Jadi kau anaknya Hinata?" setelah hening yang tidak sebentar.

"P-Sasuke-sama mengenal mamaku?" Amaya tersentak, spontan menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Bu-bulan ini delapan belas tahun. E-eh.. P-Sasuke-sama.. Apa ada yang terasa sakit? Perlu saya panggilkan dokter?" Sasuke menghela nafas, setetes air mata terjatuh melewati pipinya. Sasuke mengusapnya, sambil mengibaskan tangan.

"Duduklah." Amaya kembali duduk dengan tenang. "Mau mendengarkan sebuah cerita?"

"Kegilaan ini bermula sekitar delapan be.. ah, bukan, dua puluh tahun yang lalu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Amaya, Sasuke mulai menceritakan kisahnya.

"Ada seorang lelaki brengsek yang hampir setiap malamnya dihabiskan di bar bersama ratusan wanita, berbeda beda setiap malamnya. Sampai suatu hari, hatinya tertambat pada seorang dewi berambut api.." Sasuke tertawa kecil sambil mengenang hal itu "..namun sayangnya, si lelaki pernah bersumpah untuk tidak memiliki komitmen dengan wanita manapun, dan si lelaki ini, walaupun dia seorang bajingan, dia pantang untuk menjilat ludahnya sendiri."

"Karena gengsi setinggi langit itulah dia menahan diri untuk tidak mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada sang dewi. Dia memiliki sejuta muslihat untuk memerangkap sang dewi agar terjebak bersamanya selamanya."

"Dia menjadikan sang dewi sebagai partnernya, memberi segala kemewahan, memperlakukannya seperti barang mewah. Baginya, sang dewi adalah _painite_ di antara tumpukan berlian, mewah, langka, dan ekslusif."

"Sayangnya, semua itu memiliki batas. Batasnya adalah, mereka tak memiliki hubungan selain sebagai partner. Si lelaki brengsek yang seharusnya mati tenggelam dalam gengsinya sendiri, memilih berpura pura bersikap normal daripada menjilat ludah secantik sang dewi, padahal dia sudah terjatuh sejak awal."

"Dan sang dewi, entahlah. Lelaki brengsek ini berharap perasaan sang dewi sama seperti perasaannya, tapi dia berharap sang dewilah yang lebih dulu mengungkapkan perasaannya. Si brengsek dan egonya." Sasuke mendengus.

"Dua tahun berlalu dari hari pertama lelaki brengsek ini menjerat sang dewi. Suatu pagi, lelaki brengsek ini terbangun tanpa sang dewi disisinya. Beberapa malam terakhir sebelum sang dewi menghilang, lelaki brengsek ini mencoba untuk curang. Dia sengaja melupakan pengaman, berharap ada sebuah keajaiban yang bisa membuat sang dewi terikat di sisinya selamanya. Lelaki ini terkejut dengan kepergian dewi yang terlalu tiba tiba. Otaknya memproses segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Satu kesimpulan dia dapatkan: sang dewi pergi membawa benihnya."

"Setelah dia sadar, sang dewi sudah menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Segalanya seperti dia tak pernah ada."

"Sekitar enam atau tujuh tahun kemudian, secara tidak sengaja, lelaki ini kembali dipertemukan dengan sang dewi yang sudah berubah. Lebih anggun, lebih mempesona, lebih menawan. Sang dewi yang ditemuinya kini adalah kecantikan yang sesungguhnya. Dan hati lelaki ini terjatuh lagi untuk kedua kalinya."

"Sang dewi menyadari cincin yang tersemat di jari manis si lelaki brengsek, dan memperoloknya habis habisan." Sasuke kembali tertawa kecil disini.

"Tapi sejak kehilangan sang dewi, si lelaki brengsek ini bersumpah tak akan menjilat ludahnya sendiri, kecuali ludah itu secantik sang dewi, dia bahkan rela menelannya. Beberapa bulan setelah pertemuan mereka, lelaki brengsek ini menceraikan istrinya."

"Lelaki brengsek ini sebenarnya ingin menarik sang dewi lagi supaya masuk kedalam kehidupannya lagi. Tetapi sang dewi terlihat seakan begitu... bahagia. Dan lelaki ini tak rela merusak kebahagiaan sang dewi. Dan sekali lagi, lelaki brengsek ini harus kehilangan tambatan hatinya."

"Duabelas tahun setelahnya, lelaki brengsek ini kembali bertemu jelmaan sang dewi. Dirinya sendiri versi perempuan, dengan surai sewarna surai sang dewi, dan sifat yang hampir sama seperti sang dewi." Setitik air mata meluncur membasahi pipi tirus Sasuke, dia memandang gadis disampingnya yang sudah terisak sambil meremas baju yang digunakannya dengan wajah bersimbah air mata.

"Lelaki ini akhirnya mendapatkan jawabannya."

"Pa-hiks.. Papa..." Amaya menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangannya, terisak dengan air mata yang seolah tidak mau berhenti. Kisah yang diceritakan Sasuke sama dengan apa yang mamanya diceritakan. Lelaki brengsek itu adalah Sasuke, yang sekarang sedang memejamkan mata, dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Sang dewi adalah mamanya, Hyuga Hinata. Hari dimana mereka berdua bertemu kembali adalah hari dimana mamanya pulang kemalaman dan mengatakan bahwa dia bertemu papanya.

"Maaf.." Sasuke masih belum membuka matanya. "Maaf karena tidak pernah mengetahui keberadaanmu. Maaf karena tidak berusaha lebih keras untuk mencari kalian. Maaf untuk saat saat sulit yang sudah kalian lewati..." Amaya terisak semakin keras ketika mendengar Sasuke, papanya, berkata seperti itu. Dia menggeleng sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan. Menyembunyikan tangisannya.

"Bukan salah papa." Amaya mencoba menghentikan tangisannya, yang selalu gagal. "Mama yang tidak pernah ingin ditemukan."

"Aku ingin bertemu Hinata." Sasuke membuka matanya, menatap Amaya.

"Papa yakin?"

"Ya. Bawa papa kesana."

*

Suasana pemakaman di musim gugur tidak pernah menyenangkan. Daun daun yang berguguran seolah menyiratkan duka yang mendalam dan angin yang berhembus seolah membisikan kata yang tidak pernah sempat terucap. Nampak sebuah nisan yang bunganya selalu terlihat baru bertuliskan nama Hyuga Hinata, meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu. Amaya berlutut, mengusap nisan tersebut.

"Mama salah, kita ditemukan." berbisik kepada angin kepada entah siapa. Kemudian bangkit, dan berjalan mundur, memberi kesempatan papa yang baru dijumpainya seumur hidup untuk bertemu mamanya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di dekat nisan. Dia mengusap nisan tersebut sambil menatap sendu.

Hyuga Hinata.

Hinata.

 _Hinatanya_.

Sasuke memeluk nisan tersebut sambil menangis tersedu, menggumamkan ribuan kata maaf. Amaya berjalan menjauh, berada di dekat mereka berarti dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

Dibawah pohon momiji yang sedang menggugurkan daunnya, disamping pintu masuk, Hinata duapuluh enam tahun menatap sendu pemandangan di depannya.

"Seharusnya kita tidak pernah ditemukan, kalau hanya membuat kesedihan." Kemudian dia berbalik, dan menghilang, tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun.

Angin berhembus, menerbangkan daun momiji yang berguguran, seakan menyampaikan sesuatu yang tak pernah sempat tersampaikan.

End


End file.
